


Разбивая Страхи

by Epic_elven_briefs



Series: Разбивая [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Romance, Vampires, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Разбивая [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836547
Kudos: 2





	Разбивая Страхи

После инициации и спасения Ватсона скука забыла дорогу к дому Шерлока, оставив его разбираться с новыми способностями и тем, что он умудрялся учинять, начав эксперименты раньше, чем понял, как работают его силы, выясняя это единственным интересным для него путем — проб и ошибок. Тем самым буквально сводя с ума седого Магистра, уже почти привыкшего к тому, что по дому ползают самые разнообразные существа премерзкого вида и содержания, а в ванной могут сидеть недовольные русалки или сирены. Всех обитателей Мрака он старательно выпроваживал, пока гениальный сыщик был чем-то занят. Поэтому, когда после официального знакомства с мамулей Майкрофт назначил день свадьбы и начал подготовку, говоря по чести, свалив её на неугомонного братца, от которого выл оборотнем в полнолуние весь полицейский участок, Джон вздохнул с облегчением.

Шерлок был мало обрадован перспективой возиться со всеми приготовлениями и высказал брату все, что думал о нем и его "занятости", и все его слушавшие сделали вид, что поверили в этот яд, коим он оплевал все вокруг. Потому что опасный блеск в серых глазах, не скрываемый даже раздражением, уверил каждого, кто знал младшего Холмса, что тот уже на полпути к осуществлению своей идеи. Получивший вседозволенность в финансах и критериях торжества, сказочник с головой нырнул в водоворот дел, стараясь применить к тому, что делал, новые способности. В результате Ватсон не удивлялся шныряющим по дому рыжим клыкастым крысам, таскающим то и дело что-то сыщику и отвечающие на его ворчание не менее громким трещащим писком. 

— Джо-о-он! — уже приевшийся крик пронесся по квартире, оторвав Ватсона от готовки зелья. Выключив огонь под медной кастрюлей, мужчина накрыл её крышкой, направившись в гостиную, пока гостиная не переехала в его скромную обитель на кухне, внеся свой хаос в только-только налаженный и такой драгоценный при работе порядок. Несмотря на любые изменения, Шерлок оставался Шерлоком и царил в хаосе собственного порядка, не доступного обычным обывателям.

— Есть смысл устраивать два мальчишника? — не открывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука, задался вопросом детектив, как и прошлый день не обременяя себя чем-то большим, чем простыня. — Кажется, люди придают этому бессмысленному времяпровождению большое значение. — Холмс поднял на доктора пронзительный взгляд серых глаз, вызвав у магистра в очередной раз ощущение, словно где-то внутри него самого лежат все ответы на вопросы и достать их можно лишь путем препарирования. 

— Я и один не вижу смысла устраивать, — опершись бедром о спинку дивана, пожал плечами мужчина, перебарывая в себе желание запустить руки в всклоченные черные волосы, пройтись пальцами по коже головы и услышать чуть приглушенное урчание партнера. Соблазнительное желание перебивалось осознанием, что, если только хоть один волосок попадет после в зелье, придется осваивать некромантию, а также и некрофилию, к которой доктор никогда не был предрасположен духовно. — Не думаю, что Майкрофт будет в восторге от пьяных посиделок, а нам с Грегом лучше этого не делать. 

— Почему? — Интерес вспыхнул в глазах детектива, что с прищуром спешно считывал эмоции с лица капитана. Смущение и легкая неловкость, так редко отражавшиеся в вековом творце, еще больше распалили в сыщике интерес, который никто не собирался удовлетворять, по всей видимости. 

— Боюсь, я еще не готов делиться такой информацией, — подняв руки в жесте сдающегося, Джон поспешил ретироваться на кухню. — И если Грегуар решит возразить, напомни ему о Королеве Марго! — Добавил он, уже возвращаясь к готовке. Проводив блогера внимательным взглядом, Шерлок незамедлительно потянулся к телефону, прекрасно осознавая, где может получить интересующую его информацию, в очередной раз воспользовавшись вседозволенностью со стороны старшего брата. Совесть, вероятно, в сущности своей давным-давно атрофированная, совершенно не беспокоила, в момент когда он ступил по обходному пути в поисках интересующих сведений.

По окончанию приключений, и всех пережитых перипетий, и восстановлению после них пришлось возвращаться в реальность, что требовало себе внимания, угрожающе навалившись кучей дел. Работать приходилось день и ночь, и к моменту, когда Грегори стал появляться дома реже, чем политик, пришло осознание, что пора задуматься, что идет не так. Вырванный с боем и кровью, причем вполне настоящей, испортившей любимую рубашку жандарма после встречи с ножом уличного жулика (оказавшегося вдобавок шокированным инициацией иным) выходной оказался благословением и, устроившись у камина, пара наслаждалась блаженным уютом начинающегося вечера. Звонок телефона в потрескивающей каминным пламенем тишине заставил Майкрофта скривиться и потянуться за мобильным аппаратом, прежде чем с облегчением обнаружить СМС от Шерлока. 

— Кто такая Королева Марго? — прочитав странное сообщением, не содержавшее ничего, кроме имени, совершенно не имеющего ценности для самого Холмса, поинтересовался человек. Напрягшееся в его руках тело инспектора вызвало интерес и в тоже время настороженность — прошлая знакомая Грегори попыталась его убить, практически исполнив свое желание. 

— Партнерша Сатаны на Балу, — заставив себя расслабиться и перевернуться с бока на спину, ответил Лестрейд, посмотрев на задумчивое лицо партнера. — Думаю, это предостережение от Йохана. 

— И что же оно значит? — поглаживая седые волосы вампира, поинтересовался Холмс, предвкушая новую историю из длинной жизни жениха. 

— Что нам не стоит устраивать мальчишник, а мне лучшее вообще забыть о спиртном до и на свадьбе, — подставляясь под руки мужчины, был слишком доволен, чтобы что-то скрывать жандарм. — Чуть меньше века назад мы с Йоханом были на мальчишнике у одного оборотня. Начиналось все довольно невинно, как и у всех людей, а закончилось тем, что мы, в стельку пьяные, притащились на Бал, распевая песни на древнегреческом и ругаясь по-испански. Я спьяну начал приставать к девушкам и не узнал среди них Королеву. Та оказалась не из робкого десятка и отправила меня в фонтан с шампанским, откуда доставали меня половиной гостей, поскольку игристое я не слишком люблю, что и пытался тогда высказать, не всплывая со дна. 

— Я полагал, что хуже той истории с таверной на окраине уже ничего не услышу, — даже не скрываясь, сморщил длинный нос Холмс. — По всей видимости, в последнее время мне становится свойственно делать преждевременные выводы. И я не вижу ничего смешного, — постарался сохранить серьезное выражение лица Майкрофт, когда вампир громко хохотал, держась за перевязанный живот. 

— Поверь, дорогой, это меньшее из всего, что было в моем прошлом, — Грегори приподнялся, поцеловав любимого политика, и, удовлетворившись ответом, вернулся в исходное положение, чувствуя небывалое умиротворение.

Несколько месяцев, полных самых разнообразных событий и не самых приятных встреч и происшествий прошли, и все приглашенные гости были собраны в доме Майкрофта, возле которого в саду был разбит самый настоящий уголок Франции, сумевший поразить даже Грегори, наблюдавшего за подготовкой в последние дни перед свадьбой. В удивительно солнечный, по меркам хмурого города, день спокойным оставался, кажется, только Доктор Ватсон, успевший разобраться с проблемами иного мира на окраине Британии и всецело посвятивший себя праздничной атмосфере. Пока младший Холмс фланировал по саду, цепким взглядом следя за гостями и их эмоциями, Джон поднялся в дом, поздоровался с взволнованным Майкрофтом, наблюдающим за садом из окна столовой, и прошел до комнаты, где проводил время перед свадьбой друг. Веселый смех инспектора, доносившийся из-за двери, уверил Ватсона, что жандарм более чем в порядке и практически не волнуется. 

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал друга, что устроился в кресле, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, и одного из гостей, Джон. 

— Магистр, — гость поднялся, отдав честь, сев после того, как Ватсон, чуть сморщившись, махнул на него рукой. Высокий, голубоглазый блондин с колючим взглядом убийцы нервировал многих собравшихся, вызывая какие-то смутные подозрения у миссис Холмс, но в то же время поражающе очаровывал их своей дикой грацией.

— Йохан! — радостно поднялся со своего места Грегори, крепко обнявшись с другом. — Мы с Себастьяном только что вспоминали твою последнюю свадьбу. 

— Снова вы об этом? — возмутился колдун, со стоном упав в последнее свободное кресло в комнате, недовольно смотря на слишком веселых друзей. — По гроб поминать будете? 

— Не сомневайся, в память об усопшем тоже помянем, — растянул губы с полуоскале блондин. — Я выполнил твое задание, больше проблем с этими участниками не будет.

— И кто оказался главным предателем? — с искренним интересом посмотрел на него колдун, так и не сумевший на расстоянии решить: кто из двух графов в большей степени идиот. 

— Сэмюэль, — с отвращением, совершенно по-кошачьи фыркнул Себастьян. — Артур был его помощником и любовником. 

— Последнее ты узнал, когда убивал обоих? — оторвался от окна, через которое любовался женихом, вышедшим к гостям, Грег, находя любимого прекрасным даже на расстоянии, с этой вымеренной годами улыбкой. 

— Вроде того. Джим чуть не оторвал мне хвост, когда узнал, за кем и чем я наблюдал, — повторно сморщился мужчина, фыркнув на дружный смех мужчин. 

— Он все еще ревнует тебя к Артуру? — нараспев протянул Джон, сверкая хищно-насмешливыми искорками в голубых глазах, поднимаясь с места, после того как сверился с часами. — Грегуар, одевайся, настал твой смертный час. 

— О, нет, он не ревнует, — посмотрел за собирающимся и немного ворчащим женихом киллер. — Он в праведном гневе. Святая Жанна, пришлось вынести из дома все, что в состоянии произвести огонь, — переговариваясь и подкалывая несчастного оборотня, связавшего себя когда-то с настоящим жнецом, мужчины покинули дом, спустившись в сад, где ожидали только их. 

Волнение перед церемонией охватило все внутренности Майкрофта, скрутив их в тугой ком. Мельтешивший туда-обратно Шерлок не добавлял оптимизма, и когда знакомые сильные руки уверенно легли на талию, а сухие губы коснулись затылка, Холмс вздрогнул. 

— Превосходно выглядишь, — восхищение в глазах инспектора стоило значительно больше всех тех комплиментов, что успел получить политик от гостей. Стоило признать, что в парадном костюме сам Лестрейд выглядел ничуть не хуже. Статная выправка и манеры настоящего дворянина, которыми вампир пренебрегал в повседневной жизни, кажется, и вовсе позабыв о них, уже не первое десятилетие, волшебным образом преобразили его, сделав еще лучше. 

— Признаюсь, происходящее слишком волнительно, чтобы я мог чувствовать себя комфортно, — направляясь под руку к алтарю, отозвался Майкрофт, улыбаясь гостям, что восхищенно смотрели на пару, слишком сумасшедшую и не реалистичную по меркам обоих миров. 

— Забудь обо всей этой толпе и думай только о нас, — посоветовал ему жандарм, коснувшись губами уха, заставив мужчину покраснеть. 

— Это добавляет волнений, — усмехнулся Холмс, когда они стали лицом к лицу перед священником. Чтение молитвы, принесение клятв, обмен кольцами и поздравления гостей — все это показалась Майкрофту столь длинным и треплющим нервы, что он смог успокоиться, только во время танца с мужем, с удивлением обнаружив, что они кружат по пространству беседки, под музыку единственной скрипки. Любуясь мягкой, светлой улыбкой седого инспектора, мужчина находил себя самым счастливым человеком, как бы тривиально это ни звучало. 

Окончания всего дневного сумасшествия, переросшего в вечернее празднество, на котором некоторые изрядно перебрали, осталось для политика неизвестным и совершенно не интересующим его, потому что, благодаря стараниям Магистра, они поднялись в спальню незамеченными и оказались огорожены от всего шума и суматохи. Парадные костюмы были оставлены на спинке стула, сваленные неприличной кучкой черной и серой ткани, а сама пара молодоженов устроилась в горячей ванной, расслаблено переплетая пальцы и лениво целуясь, ощутив дорогое умиротворение и покой впервые за долгое время. 

— Это был почти самый удивительный и приятный день в моей долгой жизни, — разморено поглаживая мужа по животу, проурчал ему на ухо инспектор, не сильно прикусив веснушчатую кожу светлого плеча. Лишь с недавних пор вампир стал позволять себе подобное поведение, провоцировавшее его внутренние инстинкты на охоту. Рассматривать следы собственных зубов и недовольное лицо Холмса нравилось Грегуару до смеющихся колик в животе и сухих слез на глазах. 

— И какой же день был самым? — Лениво фыркнув на укус возле шеи, поинтересовался человек, проведя свободной рукой по бедру жандарма, довольно усмехнувшись на его шумный вздох. 

— Наверное, тот день, когда я увидел свою дочку, — произнес негромко мужчина, грустно улыбнувшись, после поцеловав плечи Холмса, дойдя дорожкой коротких поцелуев до уха, прихватив губами мочку. 

— У тебя есть дочь? — Удивился Майкрофт, после повернувшись, увидев боль в ставших родными глазах. — Не говори, — он мягко уложил пальцы на губы жандарма, улыбнувшись в ответ на его благодарный взгляд, который перерос в шаловливый, а сам инспектор поймал зубами кончики пальцев политика, втянув их в рот, принявшись посасывать, заставив невозмутимое "британское правительство" покраснеть. 

Лейстрейду нравилось вызывать у по обыкновению сдержанного партнера яркие эмоции, и смущение было среди самых любимых в этом спектре. Каждый раз, когда на щеках политика проступал яркий, розоватый румянец, Грегори забывал о том, сколько ему лет, и желал умиляться и завороженно смотреть на это как маленький ребенок на цветастую бабочку, севшую на его ладошку. Сколько бы раз они ни занимались любовью, вампир практически ставил себе обязательной целью добиться от мужчины стонов и бессвязного бормотания, до которого умел доводить политика буквально мастерски, в некой мере гордясь этим. Потому что был уверен, многие, кто встречал Майкрофта Холмса, мечтали увидеть хотя бы искреннюю его улыбку, а не выверенный до мгновения жест мимики. И вампир ценил по достоинству то великолепие, что было в его руках. 

За свою сравнительно недолгую жизнь Майкрофт имел не так уж много любовников, но усвоил для себя, что отношения в постели становятся многократно интереснее для обоих, когда партнеры опытны. Сколько бы ни превозносили обладатели пера красоту и ценность невинности и непорочности, те попытки, что уходили на освоение нового искусства, оставляли порой неприятные шрамы. Холмс имел несколько таких из неосторожной юности и был бесконечно благодарен Грегори за то, что тот не заставлял его проходить это снова. Жандарм порядком превосходил его опытом и умениями доставить удовольствие, да и аппетиты его в постели были немалы, порой порядком уходя за рамки того, что Майк мог принять в ближайшей будущем, но вампир сдерживал себя, контролируя не только естественную жажду, но и собственное поведения, давая человеку столько времени, сколько на это уйдет. 

Однако были моменты, когда Холмс был благодарен жандарму за ровно противоположное. Порой нетерпение вампира, увлеченного игрой, приводило к неожиданным приятным открытиям, становившимся новой частью их жизни, иногда выходя за пределы четырех стен спальни. Так, укусы вошли в их жизнь и стали едва ли не фетишем. Грегори испытывал странную тягу к покусыванию плеч любовника, особенно по утрам, когда тот еще недостаточно проснулся, чтобы сопротивляться. Ловить политика за талию, чтобы прихватит губами краешек уха, стало его любимым баловством, на которое Холмс отвечал каждый раз хмыканьем, но был совершенно не против. За редким исключением укусы касались шеи Майкрофта, там, где билась под тонкой человеческой кожей живительная соленая влага, охотником которой был внутренний зверь жандарма. Только очень редко, в приступе особой страсти, он позволял себя прикусить шею политика, вызывая у того редкий шквал эмоций и чувств, мешавших в себе все: от страха, бьющего по мозгам ударной дозой животного удовлетворения, до пьяного удовольствия, заставляющего урчать. 

Хоть того и не признавал в слух, Холмс дурел от того, каким сильным и жестким мог быть его инспектор. Обыкновенная привычка держать все под строгим контролем приводила его к растерянности и беспомощности, смешанной с легкостью, когда этот контроль отнимали, оставляя взамен лишь возможность покориться и принять то, что давали. Грубоватые, сильные руки вампира на груди, боках, бедрах, иногда оставляющие подолгу не сходящие синяки, вызывали сладостную дрожь где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, растекаясь сладостным удовольствием по остальному телу и хрипловатыми стонами по комнате. 

Вероятно, ценители утонченных отношений нашли бы их слишком обывательскими и непристойными, не в лучших качествах этого слова, но Майкрофту, как и Грегори было совершенно на это наплевать. Их увлекала только возможность целиком отдаться в руки партнера и взять то, что давали, приумножив и отдав. Каждый жест, каждый поцелуй, каждое слово, вырвавшееся в порыве страсти, не таяло по утру, оставаясь слабым, почти незаметным отпечатком в памяти на листе, посвященном эмоциям, согретое крепкими объятиями и сухими поцелуями в сонной неге. 

Какой бы ни была их любовь и что бы ни думали окружающие, Грегори любил своего человека как не любил очень долго никого, желая засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним после обжигающих ночей, теша себя удовольствием любоваться сонным, умиротворенным лицом политика, так мило укладывающим руку под щеку и теряющим всю свою грозность и элегантность, оставаясь совершенно домашним. 

— Ты желаешь меня съесть вместо завтрака или запоминаешь последние мгновения моей человеческой жизни, опасаясь, что после инициации у меня вырастут рога и хвост? — Голос Майкрофта с пробуждения хрипловатый местами и до очаровательного ворчливый, вызывающий в ответ только веселый смех жандарма. 

— Мне просто нравится смотреть на тебя, пока ты спишь. — Встречаясь с взглядом серых глаз, счастливо улыбается инспектор, наклоняясь и целуя мужчину. Только его, безоговорочно и почти навечно принявшего его таким, какой есть, согласившегося на долгое, тяжелое существование, которое однажды может быть обреченным на бессмертные муки.

— Надеюсь, ты не передумал и не станешь искать причины, чтобы увильнуть от обещанного. — Растрепанный со сна, Холмс выглядит слишком обворожительно, чтобы можно было всерьез воспринимать его как что-то хоть сколько-нибудь угрожающее. 

— Не передумал. — Грегори качает головой, поднимаясь с постели и отходя к комоду за простой деревянной шкатулкой, из которой извлекает небольшое перо и баночку с тушью. Пара магических артефактов, подаренных Йоханом, что он надеялся никогда не использовать. 

Вернувшись на постель, жандарм устраивает мужа между своих ног спиной к себе и начинает выводить на шее заклятие, вписывая символы в круг, произнося древние слова, пока Майк сидит, дыша размеренно и спокойно, так же, как уверенно бьется его сердце. Когда печать заканчивается, начиная понемногу выцветать, Грегори слышит сбившийся ритм сердца у политика, что чувствует первые отголоски боли, и притягивает его к себе, крепко обнимая и держа за руки, давая волю вампиру в себе, вгрызаясь в шею любимого, пачкая губы тушью и кровью, стараясь заглушить звенящий в ушах задыхающийся крик человека. 

Грегори считает затихающие удары драгоценного сердца, что стремится замереть, потеряв свою жизненную силу, отнимая губы от шеи супруга, когда последний удар остается позади и наступает оглушительная тишина, что спустя несколько долгих секунд падает на него оглушающей болью. Белая как саван, она застилает глаза и въедается раскаленными иглами под кожу. Забываемое долгими веками ощущение возвращается с новой, неукротимой силой и кричит уже Грегори, задыхаясь в страданиях, ставших когда-то историей. 

Майкрофт с ужасом смотрит на происходящее перед собой. В отвратной, угнетающего вида темнице, на каменном столе, прикованный к нему кандалами, извивается и мечется, скрывая содранное и зажатое в тиски горло инспектор. Значительно моложе, худой до костей и со звериным взглядом, он скалит длинные, мерзкого вида клыки на тех, кто вгоняет раскаленный металл ему под кожу и снова завывает. Холмс не может двинуться с места или оторвать взгляда, пока боль не скручивает уже его, а по ушам не бьет еще более сильный крик. 

— Прочь из моей головы! — Яростный рев заставляет его вскочить, очнувшись на постели, в ворохе простыней, и осмотреть комнату. Грегори жмется спиной к стене напротив и взгляд его ни капли не человеческий, а словно все еще там, на столе пыток, животный, преисполненный жаждой убийств и крови мучителей. Впервые за все время их отношений политику становится по-настоящему страшно, и он не может даже двинуться. Минуты затягиваются тяжелым, долго стынущим металлом, пока фигура вампира у стены ни горбится, медленно оседая, а после мужчина прячет лицо в сухие ладони. — Никогда больше не лезь в мою голову без спроса, — глухо роняет он и поднимается, слабо пошатываясь, идет из спальни в ванную. 

Майкрофт не знает, что сделал и как должен был поступить, но чувствует разъедающее нутро ощущение внутри и только падает на кровать, дотрагиваясь рукой до левой стороны груди. Его сердце бьется непозволительно мерно, словно не было совершенно ничего. Глаза закрываются против его воли, и перед ними появляется видение, слишком идеальный сон, в котором Грегуар совсем молодой, цветущий, с озорной улыбкой на губах и без капли тени в глазах. Этот молодой человек, с искрящемся смехом, заставляющий следовать за собой, кажется ему чудотворным обманом, которому нет желания противиться, и, следуя по зеленой, весенней траве, Холмс ощущает фантомные слезы на своих щеках.


End file.
